Remember Us: Feel The Same As I Do
by NightSkyWonderer
Summary: Love shall not be forced and or misguided. Many are deceived and tricked into that what shouldn't be but only true love and honesty could defeat the tainted. Feelings concealed because of fear of complications, being colleagues…best friends. Taking a risk of losing a friendship. But when love is the only answer, what choice shall be made?
1. More Than You Know

**More Than You Know**

The planet of Alluremour was veiled in such pure beauty, in light and love, inhabitant by exotic natures and the people of this planet, loyal, peaceful and joyous. Now it is only a mask, hiding dark painful secrets. The people brainwashed to think there's nothing to fear but deep down they know it's a lie.

The planet was ruled by a widowed Queen. She consumed by an unknown anger. Maybe it was the grief of losing her husband, King Clayton, or maybe it was more to it.

"This will not be acceptable," Queen Marcella said walking towards Xhanaliese, the wise sorceress.

"Talking in riddles, old woman? You are trying my patients…" Octavian, Marcella's year younger brother and army general exclaimed.

"You are not satisfied with what you have been given and you seek more."

"I want a man fit to be my King. My dear brother wants a woman that will be acceptable for his own pleasure. If we are to choose those who are worthy, make them do what we want. That will have eyes and love only us. I would do it myself but I won't take the chance of making a mistake again."

"As you wish."

"A bride, I will have."

"But we have to choose wisely, Brother."

"Then we will search the galaxy!"

"Forcing an unwilling soul will only corrupt. Tainting true love will only cause chaos." Xhanaliese vanished.

"What did she mean by that?" Octavian asked.

Marcella smiled, her lips forming an ugly grin as she sat upon the throne. "It doesn't matter. Gather all your soldiers. We won't let anyone get in our way this time."

**_Many Years Ago:_**

Deonna looked into her lover's eyes only to see that he was not who he once was. He was possessed, taken by a woman overcome with jealousy. Two hearts destined to be as one would be torn apart and lied to. The love they share forgotten, cast by a spell that could not be broken…or shall seem.

"Clayton, my love. Please...remember what we have."

Queen Deonna shook her head, the tears falling down her face. Her beautiful palace, once lively is now gloomy and cold. Her people now live in fear. Everything that she had once loved is crumbled and gone. She was broken.

King Clayton was not in control of his own mind but he was with his heart. He loved his Queen and would never think to betray her. Though, the words that he said to at this moment expressed otherwise.

Laughter filled the dark throne room. The woman of jealousy smiled evilly of victory. She continued to smile that awful smile, twirling around the room. And then she began to laugh once more.

As the woman walked up to Queen Deonna, Deonna could see the evil that lurked deep inside this woman, but only to be covered by innocent beauty. Her eyes showing every ounce of wickedness inside, Deonna began to fear for her life, but she stood her ground, not letting her fear show through. "He will not love you."

"I have him now. He will learn that I am the one who is rightfully queen." The woman grabbed Deonna by her arm, pulling her close, whispered in her ear with a hiss, "You never deserved him."

**_Present Day:_**

Diana stood leaning against the shower wall as the hot water ran down her body. She was silent with her eyes closed. She had seemed to be on an emotional roller-coaster for the past few days. She was confused and torn between what was in her heart and what was in her mind. The man that she was in love with was not only her colleague...her best friend, Clark Kent.

Every time she sees him, her face heats, her body becomes weak. But that is not how an Amazon Princess of Themyscira supposed to feel. Wanting to be with him, to have a life with him is a sign of weakness to this man, a man who can taken control of her mind and heart, a man who can take advantage of her and break her heart. But he was not that man. He was a man different from all others. He treated her equally. Although he may not agree with some things she wanted to do or say, he let her express herself however she may.

He understood her in ways no one else could. He was perfect in her eyes. He was the definition of what a real man should be. He challenged her as she did him.

Was she infatuated with Clark and desired a fantasy that may not come to be reality?

Getting out the shower, Diana dried off and put on her silk robe. She sat at her dressing table and brushed her still damped hair. She sighed putting her brush down.

She couldn't let him know these feelings. She just couldn't. She didn't want to put him in a place to where he had to choose. She lit many candles she had placed throughout her living room. She turned the lights out and let the gentle flickering of the flames soothe her stretched nerves. She was trying to settle her mind. She needed to gather her thoughts and resolve her feelings to how this happen.

It hurts inside holding herself back. Diana felt so alone. If she could tell him how she feels, without him feeling the opposite, she would do it in a heartbeat. She would do anything to have him hold her in his strong arms, to feel his lips against hers again. She wanted him to touch her, to make love to her, and tell her how much he loved her.

What Diana didn't know was that he did love her and wished could be with you right at this very moment. She didn't know, he would stay up at night thinking of her and how many times he beat himself up for letting chances slip by.

* * *

Clark flew high into the sky looking at the brightly glowing moon. It was a quiet night but yet so loud with his heart giving him a lot of grief. She has always had a place in his heart and she has even taken it over. He felt he was hurting her, lying to her about how he truly felt and he could no longer conceal those feelings. They were just too strong.

The beautiful, very curvy Amazon warrior princess was fierce. It was more than her physical form that had Clark staring at her in awe; it was the determination that burned in her blue eyes. She was loving, loyal and kind. She always gave off this certain light and warmth that he could feel in his heart.

They both felt a little bit guilty of just a little look but never touched. Hoping that they wouldn't show their thoughts were becoming… inappropriate when they were close or walked by each other. Maybe that's still too much.

They told themselves to just keep that door close no matter how bad it was killing them. Always wondering what would they will do if they had to tell each other or better yet, silence is better. In reality they just couldn't cross that line.

It didn't matter much longer of hiding because they were slipping up. At moments, they can see it on each other's face of hiding all the secrets they kept. There is something missing in their lives and the solution is quite obvious but why did this have to be so damn complicated for them?


	2. Rescue Me From My Fantasies

Rescue Me From My Fantasies

_**The silence Diana stood in was making her feel slightly awkward and very alone. Diana tried to let the calm melody relax her. She took in a deep breath and closed her eyes. Hands around her waist quickly snapped her out of her calm state, making her whole body tense. She didn't want to even attempt to turn around. **_

_**Diana exhaled. Clark's chest was against her back and his face so close to the back of her head. She could feel him breathing. He bent down slightly to reach her level as he twined his fingers with hers. She tilted her head to the side and he kissed her neck. **_

_**"We shouldn't do this."**_

"_**I thought you would want me here."**_

_**"I do." **_

_**"We are alone."**_

_**She sighed closing her eyes once again with both fatigue and pure bliss. **_

_**"It's ok…" **_

Diana awoke and sat up abruptly then laid back down looking up at the ceiling.

Her dreams were very pleasant…pleasurable if you will, dreams full of love, temptation and lust. How she wished that in some way, her dreams would become reality. She was tired emotionally and physically. She needed him to comfort her, to ease her from her doubts.

Diana would look in her full length mirror. She could see herself standing in Clark's arms, him holding her, touching her, and kissing her, loving her. He just couldn't get enough and neither could she. But she realized she was getting lost in her fantasies. As much as she wanted to, she couldn't let herself get caught up in her dreams. She didn't want to have mixed feelings.

She hid her shame. Kicking ass most of the time and working for the UN was her only escape. A much needed distraction.

_**He looked into the eyes of an angel… a GODDESS. It had to be true, for surely no mortal being could ever be as beautiful as the vision before him.**_

"_**You are so beautiful."**_

_**She comes closer to him wrapping her arms around his neck. Clark puts his arms around her waist. His eyes close as she runs her fingers down his face. He opens his eyes to see her smiling at him.**_

"_**Take me."**_

_**She unties her robe and…**_

Clark wakes with such suddenness that he finds himself sitting up in bed. How was she able to slip into his dreams? He looks straight at the clock on the night stand, 8:00 AM. He scolds himself for dreaming of her again in the most seemingly disrespectful way. He respected her and loved her. But the temptation was calling.

He knew she had some type of feelings for him, as he did for her; it showed in all the little things she did for him and said to him. He yearned to be more honest with her about how he felt. Even the thought that she could love him as much as he loved her...

No. Thoughts like that would cause trouble for both of them if anyone found out. He wouldn't want that for Diana to deal with that, people wanting to know, judging and speculating, even though they did it anyway it would just make it more complicated.

He got up from bed and made his way to the shower, his only distraction was the newspaper deadline he had to make before the end of the day.

* * *

Diana walked around the Metropolis Mall, intrigued by the unique styles of clothing, the people who had the most interesting choices of clothing and the social interactions.

Diana was about to walk pass a well known boutique. The owner of the boutique was Ruby Evon, age 45, a veteran in the fashion industry for 28 years, not only being a model herself but, now outfitting models, making costumes for Broadway, and even a couple of celebrities. Ruby was over the top and when she had a vision and she needed it to come to life.

"Carraway, this dress is too special for just anyone to wear it!" She said to her 22 year old assistant, Jocelyn Carraway, a bit timid but she was very creative and business savvy.

"Mrs. Evon, I'm not sure who to go to."

Ruby sighed. "The dress couldn't even fit on the damn mannequin right."

"Mrs. Evon this is one of a kind. But maybe you need to alter it."

"This is my best work. An original that does not need any alterations!"

"I'm sure there is someone that can fit the dress. But how exactly did you design it? I mean normally you will pick the model first."

"As a true artist in this industry, you have to do things spontaneously. I see I have much to teach you." She walked over to the dress hanging up. "Honestly, though, I don't know who has a body type like this."

At that moment, looking out to the people walking by, Ruby spotted a woman, she smiled.

"Carraway, I have found her."

"Who?"

Ruby pointed at the woman. "I need you to go get her for me."

"Mrs. Evon I… wouldn't it be a little awkward to walk up to someone I don't know."

"Be spontaneous, Jocelyn."

Jocelyn sighed. "Ok." She hurried to catch up to the woman.

"Excuse me! Excuse me, Miss! Miss!"

The woman turned with a concern look. "I am sorry. Anything wrong?"

"I'm the one sorry for startling you. I am Jocelyn Carraway, assistant to Ruby Evon. She owns the boutique over there. She would like to speak with you for only a moment. If you don't mind, Miss?"

"My name is Diana," she smiled. "And I don't mind at all."

Jocelyn smiled back, admiring Diana's beauty and how polite she is.

Walking into the boutique, Diana looked around amazed as the beautiful gowns.

"Oh my! Yes, you are lovely!" Ruby smiled and walked around Diana, observing her from head to toe.

"Um…Mrs. Evon, this is Diana."

"Diana Prince."

"I would like to give you an offer. Could you please try this dress on?"

Diana was a bit hesitant but couldn't say no. She smiled and nodded.

"Marvelous!" Ruby clapped. "Jocelyn, Miss Prince and I will be right back."

Giving about 45 minutes, Ruby came out the dressing room with a huge grin on her face.

"How does she look?"

Diana walked out slowly.

Jocelyn gasped. "Oh my! That-"

"Is just breathtaking beautiful! Yes, I know. Look into the mirror, darling. You own this dress! It's like I made it particularly for you."

The sleeveless, floor-length dress was lavender with a column plugging V-neckline and brush train.

"Thank you. But what else shall I do with the dress?"

"I want you to have it. Wear it when you have a special evening for the man you have your eye on." Ruby smiled slyly.

"Have it! I don't think that is such a good idea."

"You said this is one of a kind, right?"

"Yes, but-"

"So, Miss Prince will wear this, someone or many will ask about it and there we go, new possible clients. Darling, that's the way of the business."

"Miss. Prince, would not want to be used in that way. Business or not."

"Please, call me Diana. I would like to wear the dress but I do not feel comfortable with just taking it."

Ruby smiled. "It's a gift."

Diana still debated whether to give her an answer. Luckily, she got an emergency page. "I really must go but I would need time to think about it first."

Ruby smiled and nodded. She helped Diana out the dress and Diana to put back on her civilian clothes to leave.

"I hope that you will be back soon, Diana."

Diana smiled and walked out the boutique.

"I don't think she will, Mrs. Evon" Jocelyn said watching Diana.

"Jocelyn, you shouldn't be so doubtful. She will. I know she will."

* * *

In the Palace of Alluremour

Marcella ran her fingers through her golden hair. "Deonna!" She yelled.

Coming from the shadows, a tall, beautiful woman with the most angelic face yet, her hazel eyes were drained of all emotion.

"Mistress…" Deonna said as she stepped out the shadows of the room.

"Where have you been?!"

"I was in the garden."

Marcella's eyebrow went up, eyes, cold as ice glared at her. "What is so interesting and important in that garden that you can't do what's important for me?"

"I am sorry. What may I do for you, Mistress?"

Marcella only turned her back to her. She knew that Deonna's self awareness and thoughts were slowly fading and it was more the reason why she could control her so easily.

"You cannot go into the garden without my permission. Heed my words; this is your only warning."

"Yes, Mistress," Deonna's voice also drained of all emotion. "Is there anything else?"

"Have my King's and Octavion's new bride rooms ready. We shouldn't be long."

Deonna bowed her head and turned away, leaving the throne room.

Octavian laughed. "Sister, why be so formidable towards her?"

Marcella head turn and glared at Octavian. "Brother dear, listen closely, she is not worthy of kindness. She shall be punished for all the wrong she has done to me."

"I see," Octavian replied.

"Do not question my actions, Octavion. Everything I have ever done is for the good of the people and our planet."

"I have always trust your judgment, my lovely sister."

"Good. Now leave me."

"Yes." Octavian bowed before leaving out.

Marcella sighed dramatically as she, too left the throne room. She had gone to a forbidden area of the palace, where Xhanaliese resides.

She had come in front of a large door, which opened before she could touch it. There was a whisper, "You may enter".

Nevertheless, she held her ground and stepped further into the room. Her footsteps echoing as she walked the path that would lead her to Xhanaliese. Coming to a stop a short distance from her, Marcella frowned.

She heard her, standing over a mystical fire, chanting words she knew not the meaning of, and continued on, instead of greeting the Queen.

"I am becoming impatient with you. My tolerance is not what it once was."

Instantly, Xhanaliese stopped and the fire went away.

"Your impatience will be your downfall. You cannot control time."

"Talking in riddles again? Let's get this clear, you were once going to your powers taken away but 3 simple words, to be beheaded or was it to be burned alive? But the only thing that is saving you is following the Queen's every demand. I think it is in both of our best interest that you obey me."

"Yes, my Queen."

"Good. Now as for my rightful King?"

"The man you seek is of a pure heart."

"Pure heart? A man who I can control yet is strong to rule with me."

"Purity should not be tainted, Queen Marcella."

"Not another word. By the afternoon, Octavian and I will be on our way to seek those we desire. I will not let anyone stop me. Many do not understand the power I hold nor do they understand what I will do once gaining what is rightfully mine," Marcella laughed.

* * *

Clark flew to Diana's bedroom window. He had only done this two or three times before. He would watch her sleeping wishing he would be next to her. Watching her from a distance was good enough. Though tonight, her window was open. Should he go in? For a moment. Anticipation filled his veins. He flew in swiftly and quietly walked over to her side of the bed and smiled. She lay on her side, her left leg curled on top of her right, her hands tucked under the blanket, her long dark hair contrasting against the white pillow as it fanned out. She slept with a peaceful look on her face.

Clark shook his head slowly, damn, she is beautiful. He sat on the bed next to her and reaching over to brush a piece of hair out her face.

She turned around, her heart pounding.

"Clark." she whispered.

"I didn't mean to wake you."

"No, it's quite alright. What brings you by at this time of the night."

"You haven't been yourself, lately."

Diana almost melted at the thought of him thinking of her instead of staying at home. After a long silent moment, Diana sat up, moving over a bit for Clark to get more comfortable on the bed, with his back against the headboard. Diana laid her head on Clark's shoulder.

"You haven't been yourself either, lately. And why do you care so much?"

"That's something I can't answer right now."

She didn't say a word, just looked up into his eyes; the most incredible blue color she had ever seen, that she loved so much.

"Then what is it about me that interest you?"

"You're honest, brilliant, dependable, independent, beautiful inside and out," he explained still looking in her eyes.

"You're the only one that can see that," she replied.

"Others can see that too, but they might not want to always admit it."

"I suppose."

The silence was not a problem as they stared into each other's eyes. Both were aware that it had only been words passed between them, and the tension inside was building.

"The banquet for the Daily Planet is Saturday night."

"I told you, you should go."

"I will but only if you accompany me."

"Of course I will." Diana smiled instantly thought of Ruby's dress. "Clark?"

"Yes, Diana."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"I don't have to say much or anything at all because I know you're always right where I need you."

Clark wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him.

Although this is not exactly what they had in mind, to be in each other's arms…innocently was enough to fill the void. They didn't want to let go. Even though Clark appeared to be calm, he was so anxious inside. He let her know how he felt but at the same time he knew she wasn't ready for that...he wasn't really ready.

Diana closed her eyes. Everything just went away. The moon's light shining. She still couldn't believe he was actually here. He had rescued her from her thoughts. A slight shudder ran through her body from the warmth of his body close to hers. Clark smiled again, almost knowing why she had that reaction. They could sleep peacefully knowing they were at each other's side. And this was neither dream nor fantasy.

* * *

Xhanaliese was once again over her mystical fire chanting words until a woman appeared in the fire.

"I take it that you were successful."

"The prophecy will be fulfilled. Alluremour will be what it once was."

Xhanaliese had a satisfied smile. "There is another gift for her. Be sure that she receives that as well."

"Yes and I must say upon me living here for so many years, Earth still fascinates me."


End file.
